2point5 Kids
by Ami Ven
Summary: As requested, set after "White Picket Fence," but can go alone: Abby and McGee are living together, when Abby begins to think about children...


Title:

**Title**: 2.5 Kids

**Author**: Ami Ven

**Setting**: after "White Picket Fence", still probably AU

Abby Sciuto had always thought about having kids. Not that she actively thought about having them. It was just a vague idea, hovering at the edge of her mind, that some day, way into the future, she'd like to be a mother.

Sometimes, when evidence was processing and none of her favorite bands had any new CDs out, she'd tried to picture her kids. Maybe they'd turn out Goth, she thought. But would they look like her? Have her eyes?

Even when she'd been dating, the nice ones, at least, Abby had trouble imagining what her children would look like. She was half-tempted to use that computer program she had, just to see. After all, if the director and Gibbs made such a cute baby, wouldn't hers be just as sweet? But, she could never decide who to use as the father, and after a while, she almost forgot. The future always seemed so far away.

Until, that is, she moved in with Tim McGee. He was the most… normal person she knew, all shirt-and-tie and jazz music. He wrote novels on an actual typewriter. And Abby couldn't imagine a day without him. They had their own house, now, out in the suburbs. True, it had black lace curtains in the windows, and was surrounded by a wrought iron fence, but it made Abby feel all domestic.

Which, of course, brought her back to thoughts of having kids. With McGee, the future didn't seem quite so far away as it had before.

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, thinking… Then, making up her mind, Abby brought up the program. She put in her picture, then McGee's. Abby scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for the image to appear. Slowly, she opened them, then let out a soft, "Oh."

It was a girl, aged to look about ten or eleven. Her face was the same shape as Abby's, but she had McGee's brown hair, and his smile.

"I'm trying to think of something mean to say," said a voice, making Abby jump, "but I can't think of one."

"Tony!" she yelled, whirling to see the agent in her doorway. "Don't do that!"

He grinned and moved to stand beside her, setting down her usual caf-pow! and peering at the computer screen. "You know, for a mini-McGee, she's kind of cute. But then again, she looks more like you."

Abby beamed at him for a moment, then gave him a swift punch to the shoulder.

"Ow!" Tony whined. "What was that for?"

"For sneaking up on me," Abby told him. She took one more look at the little girl and closed out of the program, then whirled on Tony. "You tell McGee about this, and, so help me—"

"I know, I know," he said, still rubbing his arm, "you'll kill me and leave no forensic evidence."

She grinned again. "I always said you were smart. What do you have for me?"

"Well, nothing yet," said Tony. "Gibbs wanted you to know that we're headed on a lead, so you'd have things ready. And before you ask, he sent me and not McGeek, because we actually wanted to start today."

Abby shoved him toward the door. "Out, you. Only professional behavior at work, Tony. You might want to try it. And bring me some fun evidence!" she added, as the lab door closed behind him.

She picked up the caf-pow!, but then set it down without drinking any. Somehow, her stomach didn't feel quite up to it. Abby's eyes widened as a thought struck her. "I'd better talk to Ducky," she said to herself.

Abby was waiting when McGee entered the forensics lab. He set the box of evidence on the long table. "Abby, Gibbs wants all of this processed as soon as…"

McGee trailed off, looking sideways at her when he noticed she hadn't moved. "Abby, are you okay?"

She was twisting her hands, looking very awkward. "What? Of course I'm okay, Timmy. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

He continued to stare at her. "Because I'm pretty sure that's the same caf-pow! Tony brought you earlier, and you haven't drunk any of it."

"Oh," said Abby. She frowned nervously, then asked, "Tim, have you ever thought about, you know… having kids?"

Still a little suspicious, McGee nodded. "Yeah, I've thought about it, I guess. Why?"

"Um…" Abby began pacing. "Well, I've been feeling sort of hinky lately. Not, like, _hinky_ hinky, you know, just kind of… hinky. So, after you guys left, I went down and talked to Ducky. And he ran a bunch of tests, and…"

Looking up, she saw that he was still there, and blurted, "I'm pregnant, McGee."

For a full thirty seconds, there was silence in the lab.

"Timmy?" Abby asked, in a quiet voice. "You're not… mad, are you?"

Before she knew it, he had hugged her tightly. "No, I'm not mad. Surprised, maybe, but I'm not mad."

"Good!" she chirped, all exuberance restored, then her face fell again. "What if we're not ready for this? What if we're really bad parents?"

"You'll be a wonderful mother," McGee assured her. "We've got nine whole months to get used to it."

"I guess you're right," Abby agreed. "When should we tell everyone else? I mean, besides Ducky. He already knows."

He thought for a moment. "Whenever you're ready. But, first, we should get started on this evidence before Gibbs kills me, and you end up a single mother."

Abby nodded. "Right. Evidence."

Actually, everyone took it better than Abby had expected. Ducky, of course, already knew. He waited at the edge of the bullpen as she made the announcement. Ziva was the first to react, not looking a bit surprised as she hugged Abby briefly. Tony's eyes lit up instantly, and Abby knew he had been remembering their earlier conversation.

"I did not know earlier," she whispered, when he, too, hugged her, "and don't you dare tell McGee."

"Not a word," he whispered back, releasing her, then offered his hand to McGee. "Congratulations, Tim."

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, a little nervous as he merely looked at her.

The older man put both hands on her shoulders. "You happy about this, Abs?" he asked softly.

She hesitated only a moment before nodding. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Okay, then." He kissed her forehead, then also shook McGee's hand. "You leave her now, McGee, and so help me…"

"I know, boss," the younger man said, earnestly. "I'd deserve it."

"Have you thought of any names?" asked Palmer.

Abby bit her lip, but McGee said, "We wanted to ask everyone, but if it's a girl, we'd like to name her Caitlin."

Surprisingly, it was Tony who answered. "She'd have liked that, Abs."

Ducky took the opening to seize McGee's arm, "Timothy, a word," he said.

"What…?" the younger man asked.

"Firstly, I'm afraid there will have to be no more caf-pow! for our dear girl…"

Tony and Ziva both hurried back to their desks, as the ME steered McGee toward Autopsy and the rest of his lecture. Abby grabbed Gibbs's arm before he could leave, too.

"Hey, Gibbs?" she asked, voice low. "Um, if it is a girl, would it be okay if her middle name was Kelly?"

Gibbs looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, Abs, that'll be okay."

"Good!" she said, bouncing after McGee and Ducky. "If it's a boy, we'll name him Jethro."

"You'd better not!" Gibbs called after her. He turned back to his desk to find Tony and Ziva both gaping at him; a quick glare was all it took to send them back to work.

"I could really use a caf-pow! right now," said Abby. She tapped a computer key with one finger, scrolling through the evidence.

Across the lab, McGee frowned at her. "You cannot have a caf-pow!, Abby. You're six months pregnant."

"Like I'd forget," she retorted, one hand over her very rounded stomach as she made her way across the room. "Who'd have ever thought it would be twins, McGee? The odds are…"

"Astronomical?" he offered, with a grin. It faded instantly when she burst into tears, and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Abby! What's the matter?"

"McGee!" Gibbs entered, his customary coffee in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. "What did I tell you about making Abby cry?"

"I didn't, boss!" said McGee, a little panicky. "I mean, I don't think I—"

"It's not Tim's fault, Gibbs," said Abby, calming down, but still holding onto McGee's hand. "I'm just hormonal. Didn't Ducky tell you that?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, and he sent you this. It's herbal, or something."

Abby took it, smiling now. "It's not as good as caf-pow!," she said, "but tell Duck-man I said thanks. Gibbs! Do you want to feel the babies kick?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and held to her stomach. "Are you sure you haven't had any caf-pow!?" he asked, suspiciously. "Feels like they're bouncing off the walls."

"They're just excited to see Grandpa Gibbs," said Abby, then at his upraised eyebrow, added, "I haven't had anything, I swear. Right, McGee?"

"Not while I've been watching," he agreed.

"You'd better make sure she doesn't," said Gibbs. "You make that doctor's appointment like you were supposed to?"

"Yes, sir," chirped Abby, complete with mocking salute.

"Tomorrow afternoon," McGee added. "But tonight is Abby's baby shower."

"I'd ask you to come, Gibbs, but it's sort of a girl thing. We're having it at the director's house."

"I know," said Gibbs. "But until then, you are both working for me. Back to work."

The elevator dinged, doors opening to deposit Abby outside her lab. She walked slowly, careful of her very, very round stomach. Hanging her purse on its peg, she awkwardly pulled on her lab coat, then turned at the sound of the doors opening.

"Morning, Duck-man."

Ducky smiled. "Good morning, my dear. How are you feeling today?"

"Like a hippopotamus," she replied, "but I'm fine. Really, I'm feeling much better. Hardly any morning sickness at all."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that," Ducky replied. "And what are we up to today?"

Abby plopped into her desk chair. "Nothing special. I'm just running a few things that have been on hold lately. Got to get everything ready for my maternity leave."

"Yes, we will certainly miss your smile around here, but it will be well worth it."

Twirling in the chair, Abby regarded him. "You ever want kids?"

Ducky frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps, at one time. Mother has always wanted grandchildren, as well you know. But, I suppose I never found the right person."

They were silent for a moment, then Abby said, "I asked Gibbs if Caitlin's middle name could be Kelly."

"Oh?" the ME asked.

"I mean, I've always thought of Gibbs like my dad, you know?" she continued. "He's always taking care of me. Ever since I knew about Kelly, I've wondered what she was like… it's like having a sort-of sister I never knew. Does that make any sense?"

Ducky patted her hand. "Very much sense, my dear. I'm sure Jethro is just as fond of you."

"Thanks, Ducky. He seemed pleased when we asked him to be one of the twins' godfather."

"Such a thing is always an honor," Ducky assured her. "With Timothy's sister as godmother, he or she will be in good hands. Although, you might have waited a little longer to ask Tony to serve as the other twin's godfather."

Abby giggled. "He has been kind of gloating, hasn't he? Don't worry, little one," she added, patting her stomach, "Godmother Ziva won't let him get away with anything."

Ducky smiled. "I certainly don't doubt that. Well, Abby, we should the both of us get back to work. Will I see you for lunch?"

"Sure thing, Duck-man."

Ducky had almost made it to the door when he heard a gasp from behind him. "Abby?"

She stood frozen by her desk. "I think my water just broke."

As she had promised every day for the last month, Abby made sure that Ducky called Gibbs first. "Just both of you stay there," Gibbs ordered, before hanging up the phone without another word.

A moment later, Gibbs and Tony arrived. "We sent McDad for the car," said Tony, before she could ask.

"Helps to keep focused," Gibbs added. "Slow and steady, Abs. Ducky, you coming?"

The ME nodded. "You go ahead with Abby, Jethro. I'll take my car and meet you there. I shall also call the hospital, let them know you're coming."

"Thanks, Duck," said Tony, as the elevator door closed.

McGee had brought Gibbs's car around to the front of the building; he got out as soon as he spotted them. "Abby! Are you all right?"

"She's in labor, McGee, not dying," snapped Gibbs. "You and Tony sit with her in the back. I'm driving."

Neither of his agents objected. Actually, it seemed that Gibbs was more careful with Abby in the car, taking the corners with slightly less speed that he normally would have. They arrived at the hospital in under ten minutes, despite all laws of physics, and hurried inside.

"Abigail Sciuto," Gibbs told the receptionist. Tony and McGee stayed on either side of Abby.

"Ah, yes, your physician just called. Nurse! Take Mrs. Sciuto into maternity."

"It's miss," said Abby, faintly. "Miss Sciuto."

"Sure, sweetie," the nurse said, then glanced at the three men around her. "I'm sorry, but only family are allowed… which of you is the father?"

"He's the father," said Gibbs, jerking his head at McGee, then added, "I'm her father."

"And I'm her brother," Tony piped up, grinning.

Abby nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" said the nurse.

Eight hours of labor brought two new lives into the world. "They're perfect, Abby," said McGee, in awe.

The twins were fraternal, a boy and a girl. The girl was older by seven minutes. Both had Abby's green-gray eyes, and McGee's brown hair. Abby was sitting up in the hospital bed, holding her son. The nurse had handed their daughter to McGee.

"They are something, Abs," said Tony.

"Well, of course they are, Tony," she replied.

McGee was still beaming. "Boss, do you want to hold Katie?"

Carefully, Gibbs took the girl. "You decided on names, then?"

"Are they both going to be McGees?" added Tony, earning himself one of Gibbs's famous stares. "Hey, it's the new millennium, boss."

Abby nodded. "Yep, both McGees. This is Kevin Todd, and that's Caitlin Kelly."

"Good names," said Gibbs.


End file.
